


Babe

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based on the sneak peek for 10x16 where Jackson calls April 'babe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

"You called me babe."

"What?"

"You called me babe," April repeated, "When we were in the conference room with your mother."

"Yeah," Jackson leaned in towards her, "Is that a problem? Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No," April replied, "I just never realized that I could be the girl who has someone call her babe."

"I could call you a lot of other things too." Jackson whispered in her ear, grinning.

"It's been over two months since we got married, and still when you talk like I just want to pull you into the nearest on-call room."

"I wouldn't mind, except I have a consult with Torres. Maybe tonight?"

"Don't be late!"

"I won't, and don't give in and sign those papers my mother brought with her," he said as he walked away.

April laughed and walked to the ER with a smile on her face. Marrying Jackson was worth all the hate she got for it.


End file.
